Homecoming
by MischiefsPrincess
Summary: Frank's daughter, Bailey, comes home on leave, but something is different this time. Luckily her friend Cole knows the Winchester brothers, can they help her before it's too late? Or will Frank loose another kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Reagans had been setting up in preparation for Bailey's return. Bailey was the youngest Reagan sibling and she had joined the Marines right out of high school. After some time she was put into special forces, which she would admit, was a little too much for her to handle. Bailey normally came home on leave for only a short amount of time, but this time was different, this time she was staying home to finish her education. Frank couldn't have been happier, he was proud of her, but he wanted her home, where he knew she was safe. The front door opened and Bailey walked in with Danny, who was carrying her luggage. The family welcomed her and made some room around the table.

"How was your flight?" Linda wondered.

"It was fine, I'm a little jet lagged." Bailey told her.

"Well you can get some rest after dinner." Frank told her and she nodded. After dinner she retreated to her and Erin's old bedroom. Bailey hadn't been entirely truthful with her family. She had come home to finish her education, but that wasn't the only reason. The last mission she had been on hadn't gone according to plan and she had gotten pretty freaked out. Bailey sat on her bed replaying the mission in her head when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said and her older brother, Jamie, walked in with a slice of pie.

"You left before dessert and I know it's your favorite." He offered it to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." She said and took the plate.

"Are you ok?" He questioned.

"Yeah, it's just going to take me awhile to adjust." She sighed. Jamie scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her.

"If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away." He told her and rubbed her arm gently.

"I know." Jamie gave her a tight squeeze and kissed her temple.

"I'm so glad you're home sis." That night as she slept memories of her last mission flashed through her mind. Images of the POW they were rescuing, the man attacked her, Kit, and Rick with supernatural strength. She could have sworn that when he attacked she felt something go down her throat, but she dismissed it as a lump from being nervous. Bailey woke with a start and went downstairs to get a glass of water, she was so thirsty. She winced as she felt an odd twinge inside of her. When she reached the kitchen she saw that her dad was there, looking over some papers.

"Dad, it's nearly one in the morning, have you gone to bed yet?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I never do on your first night of leave, nor did I with Danny." Frank told her as she got a glass down from the cabinet.

"Is there something on your mind?" He questioned as she turned on the tap and filled the glass to the brim. She gulped down half of it before answering.

"Dad… have you ever seen something that you couldn't explain?" She wondered.

"Well as a cop I've seen a lot of horrible things that I don't understand… but you can't let those things get to you… there is still a lot of good in the world." He reassured his daughter. The next day Bailey looked at different colleges and programs, trying to get her mind off of the things she had seen. Her phone buzzed and she recognized the number as Cole's, Cole was a friend she had met back when she was in training.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey B, I heard you just got home. How are you?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed, trying to distract myself with college stuff." She confessed with a sigh.

"Just keep busy, that helps. You're seeing a therapist right?" He questioned.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Bailey wondered, Cole wasn't usually this inquisitive about these types of personal matters, that just wasn't who he was.

"You haven't heard about Rick?" He asked and her heart started the thrum loudly in her chest.

"No, what about Rick?" She questioned as she fidgeted with the crucifix that adorned her slim neck.

"Rick killed a woman, drained her blood, then he lit himself on fire." Cole explained, his voice cracking. Tears gathered in Bailey's eyes as she tried to make sense of what Cole was saying. At that moment Bailey noticed that Jamie had slipped in through the back door.

"No, I hadn't heard that….. thanks for checking up on me...Cole can I call you back?..."

"Yeah, if you need anything I'm here." He told her before she hung up. Jamie had picked up on the distress in his baby sister's eyes and he went to comfort her.

"What's wrong?"

"One of the guys in my unit killed a civilian and then himself." She cried and Jamie took her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry sis." Jamie said and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"God sis… what happened over there?" He questioned, though he knew she wasn't allowed to answer that. They talked and she drank her 10th glass of water.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked. "You've been drinking a lot and you're skin is really dry." Jamie observed.

"Yeah I'm alright." She sighed.

"I think you should let Linda take a look at you, just to be safe." He suggested and she agreed. Linda came over that night and checked on Bailey in her old bedroom.

"You're really dehydrated, but you said you've been chugging water all day." Linda said and Bailey nodded.

"When was the last time you had to urinate and how much?" Linda questioned and Bailey thought.

"Some time this morning, and not very much." Bailey told her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital and having them hook you up to an IV." Linda said and Bailey went with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bailey laid in the hospital bed, her eyelids heavy, and her skin crawling. Linda's shift had started, but she said that she'd come and check on her every few hours. There was a knock on the hospital door. Bailey looked up and saw Cole, who was pale and sweaty.

"Cole?" She questioned groggily and licked her lips.

"I went to your house, Henry said you had gone to the hospital. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He demanded.

"I didn't know I was sick, I was just really thirsty and uncomfortable, Linda looked me over and brought me in." She explained.

"Bailey, I know what's wrong with you… it's a parasite, Rick had it, Kit had it, and so did I." He told her.

"Is Kit ok?" She questioned, waking up a little more.

"No… I'm sorry Bailey Kit is gone." He sighed.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, some friend helped me out. I have to get you to them, the doctors here can't do anything for you." Bailey was hesitant at first, but she knew Cole, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Ok, get me out of here." Bailey was able to sign herself out, against the doctor's wishes. Cole took her to a cabin in the middle of nowhere, when they pulled in Bailey saw a sleak, black impala parked out front. Cole brought her inside and she saw two men standing there.

"Bailey this is Sam and Dean, guys this is Bailey. She was in Rick and Kit's unit. I knew something was off when I called, she has the parasite too." He told them. The shorter one, Dean, walked over to her.

"Ok Bailey, here is what is going to happen. This thing needs fluids to live and if it doesn't get them, it can make you violent. So the only thing that is going to get it out of you is rapid dehydration and we're probably going to have to tie you down." Dean said clearly and calmly.

"Alright." She sighed nervously. Sam helped tie her up to a chair by the fire. Cole added some more wood and fanned the flames.

"Cole and I are going to get some more wood, think you'll be ok on your own?" Sam asked after a while.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." He assured them and the two left. Dean could tell that Cole was upset and he needed a minute to collect himself. Dean saw the anger growing behind Bailey's eyes and he knew she would slice him open if she had the opportunity. Bailey was in agony, her skin was cracking and bleeding, her throat was dry and scratchy, and she was pretty sure her kidneys were trying to shut down. The sweat dripping down Dean's face was starting to look good at this point.

"Dean? I'm I going to die?" She questioned sadly, but there was no water left in her body to produce tears.

"No Bailey, you aren't going to die. I don't know much about you, but I know you're a fighter, I can see it in your eyes." Dean told her. "This thing should have come out by now." He sighed. At the moment Bailey felt an awful, uncomfortable movement inside of her. She felt something slick crawl up her throat. She gagged as it pushed its way out and fell on the floor, all the while writhing and squirming. Dean stomped on it and it made an awful splattering noise. Bailey gagged at the sight and Dean rushed over with a bucket. Bailey expelled what little liquid remained in her stomach. Dean untied her and handed her a water bottle, he held it for her as she drank, knowing she had to be feeling pretty weak.

"Take it slow, I know you want to chug it, but that'll only make things worse." After he was sure she could handle the bottle on her own he put out the fire and opened all the doors and windows.

"There is a bathtub, do you want to get in it? It might help you cool down." He offered and she nodded. Dean ran a bath, it was chilly, but not cold enough to shock her system. He helped her undress to her undergarments and get in. She relaxed and sipped on several bottles of water. Cole and Sam returned and he filled them in.

"I'll call her family, they'll be worried sick." Cole said and dialed their number. When Dean went to check on her the water was tinged pink from the bleeding, cracked skin that covered most of her body.

"Feeling any better?" He asked and she nodded.

"Thank you so much… you've saved my life, you've saved my family. You have no idea how grateful I am." She and he gave her a small smile.

"I was just doing my job." He said and grabbed a rag to wipe some of the blood and sweat off of her face.

"Some Job." She chuckled. Cole walked in with his phone in his hand.

"I called Frank and told him that I took you to the VA hospital and that I'd bring you home tomorrow." Cole told her.

"Thanks Cole." She sighed and leaned back against the cool tiled wall.

"Do you think you can eat something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, something small." She confessed just as her stomach started to rumble.

"That's a good sign, I'll go pick you up something, keep drinking water." He reminded her.

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few weeks later Sam and Dean were eating at a diner in Lebanon Kansas, about a mile from the bunker. Dean looked down at his phone for the fifth time and smiled.  
"Bailey again?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, she just moved into her new apartment, she sent me some pictures of the Led Zeppelin posters on her wall." Dean said and he showed him the pictures. Sam swiped around, but he swiped too far and saw something he hadn't intending on seeing.  
"Oh… I guess that's not all she sent you." Sam blushed and quickly glanced away.  
"Oops, Sorry Sammy." Dean apologized and quickly turned his phone off.  
"So you're more than friends?" Sam questioned.  
"She wants to be." He sighed.  
"And you don't?" Sam asked.  
"I do, but the long distance thing never works out and I don't want to put her in danger or uproot her life by asking her to come on the road." Dean huffed and picked at his half eaten burger.  
"Dean, Bailey is an Ex-Marine and special forces agent, she can take care of herself. As for uprooting her life, does she really seem all that thrilled about college or is she using it as an excuse to keep her mind off of Rick and Kit?" Sam reasoned. "It's seems to me that she is struggling with survivor's guilt." He continued.

Bailey sat in her room staring at the application to the New York City Police Academy. She hadn't ruled out college, but she wanted to look at other options. Her phone buzzed and Dean's name popped up on the screen.

'I'll be in New York in a few days, want to go catch a movie or get dinner?' At first Bailey wasn't sure what to say, she liked Dean, but it had been so long since she had been on a date. She sent him an affirmative text and looked through her closet. All of her clothes were out dated or didn't fit her very well. She really liked Dean and she wanted to wear something that would wow him. The next day she went shopping with Eddie and they dragged Jamie along. They went from store to store, trying on dresses and frilly tops, while Jaime sat, bored out of his mind.

"I still don't understand why I'm here." He huffed as Eddie thrust a bag into his arms.

"We needed a pack mule sweetie." Eddie told him before kissing him softly. Bailey walked out of the changing room in a sleeveless red top and black jeans.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You look great." Eddie praised.

"You look like you should put on a sweater." Jamie huffed.

"Jamie." Eddie scolded.

"This is why you shouldn't bring me shopping." He sighed.

"I think I'm going to go with this one." Bailey announced.

"I think you're going to knock this guy's socks off." Eddie encouraged.

"I hope so." The following evening Bailey met Dean for dinner and a movie. He was wearing dark jeans and a maroon, button down shirt. That night he dropped her off at her house and gave her a kiss on the front steps. He was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm and motioned inside.

Dean woke up the next morning spooning Bailey, it was the first time in a while that he stayed with someone the entire night. Bailey rolled over and nuzzled his chest.

"Morning beautiful." He said and kissed the top of his head.

"Morning." She sighed. "Last night was the first night I didn't have a nightmare since I came home." She told him. "You're like my own special dream catcher." She yawned.

"Glad I could help." He chuckled. At that moment Bailey noticed the red, inflamed mark on his arm.

"What's this?" She questioned and ran her hand over it. Dean jumped a little and gently batted her hand away

"It's just a scar." He said, she didn't believe him, she was about to try another tactic when she heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Aunt Bailey." It was Nikki, Bailey was immediately regretting giving her a key.

"That's my niece, get dressed, I'll go see what she needs." Bailey threw on her robe and left the bedroom.

"Nikki it's Thursday morning, shouldn't you be at school?" She questioned.

"There was an emergency faculty meeting and they closed school." Nikki told her. "I have an article to write, for the school newspaper, on heroism. I wanted to know if I could interview you." Nikki announced. Bailey never really considered herself a hero, she did her duty, she did what she felt called to do. She supposed it was a Reagan thing, they all hid their metals and wounds equally.

"Nikki I'm not a hero." She sighed.

"I know you don't think so, but you are to me." Nikki said as a matter of fact.

"Ok, you can interview me." She said with a smile. Dean walked out of the bedroom fully dressed.

"Oh… I guess I should have called first." Nikki said sheepishly.

"It's fine, Dean was just about to leave." Bailey told her. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Goodbye." He sighed.

"Goodbye, love you." She said and kissed him again, but he didn't kiss her back, he just stood there like a deer in headlights. Bailey realized she shouldn't have said that, she shouldn't have told him that she loved him, it was way too soon.

"I'll call you." He said before leaving. Bailey slumped down on the couch beside Nikki.

"Aunt Bailey, are you ok?"

"Yeah Nikki, I'm ok. How about we grab some breakfast before you get to those questions." She suggested and blinked back tears. Bailey knew she had ruined everything, she had made things weird, there was no way Dean was going call her back.


End file.
